


instances when Aziraphale needs to stop watching disney movies but he won't

by moonlite



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I am dumping everything so you don't have to go through chapters, I just wanted to paint with the colors of the wind, M/M, No tigers were harmed, kind of like a 5+1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: A 5+ 1 sort of fic because I only have in between classes to write this and I couldn't get that Pocahontas song out of my brain.





	instances when Aziraphale needs to stop watching disney movies but he won't

**: The one with painting and the wind:**

 

“Can you paint with all the colors of the wind, Crowley?”

It was a very unexpected question. One Crowley was sure he would’ve asked the other himself should he be drunk enough to actually ask it but no. Aziraphale asked him. Sober. Looking like he actually meant the question.

“Oh wow you’re serious,” he said after a moment, brows raised in disbelief. Aziraphale was staring at him and for the first time, he felt uncomfortable in the presence of the angel.

“So, can you?”

“I - wh - no. Nobody in this green earth can ever paint with the colors of the wind - are you drunk?” Of course, his outburst wasn’t necessary but what would he be if not dramatic.

“I’m not. 6000 years and you don’t know if I’m drunk or not,”

“6000 years and I don’t know if you wear pants,” he murmured, sipping his coffee. The angel only frowned, looking at him expectantly. “I don’t paint, angel. And if I do, I won’t be painting with the colors of the wind because no one would appreciate it unless I put in lightning and rain. Happy?”

 “Very,” 

-

**: The one where Aziraphale wanted to bush Crowley's hair:**

 

“Crowley, what happened to your hair?”

Crowley rolled his eyes but humored the man and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You used to have such long hair. What happened to it?”

“I had it cut. Why?” and as soon as the question was out his mouth did the realization come to him. “Aziraphale I swear to G - to someone - “

“I only wanted to know!” Aziraphale defended, pouting like the angel that he is. And of course, just when Crowley least expected it, Aziraphale came close and started to comb his hand through his hair.

“I wish you’d let me brush your hair,”

-

**: The one where the bookshop was a trove:**

 

It wasn’t that Crowley was very fond of reading. Actually, he doesn’t understand why Aziraphale loves it so much but he isn’t too ignorant either so when he noticed that Aziraphale landed himself a copy of Shakespeare's first folio, he couldn’t help but point it out.

Aziraphale, for his part, only smiled. Nodded a bit before he went on about his business, showing Crowley other books which confused the demon, obviously.

“Look at this stuff. Isn’t it neat?” he asked. 

“I suppose,” Crowley murmured, carefully grabbing the Guttenberg Bible.

“Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?”

“Angel I - “

“Look at this trove. The treasures untold,” Aziraphale cut him, walking around and just generally motioning to his books. “How many wonders can one cavern hold?” 

“I have no idea. If you’ll remember I’ve been asking you the same question,”

“Looking around here you’ll think; sure. I’ve got everything,”

“I hardly ever call this everything, angel, really,” he smirked, placing the Guttenberg Bible down. It was only when he started recalling the rhymes did he realize what Aziraphale was saying.

The blonde man was about to pass him a small chest of first editions when he said: “I swear, Aziraphale if you say you have twenty thingamabobs in here, I’ll punch you then I’ll kiss you.”

Aziraphale paused, stared, before placing the chest down, walking to the back room, leaving Crowley perplexed.

“Please go easy on the punch, dear,”

- 

**: The one that involves tiger adoption:**

 

“We should get a tiger,” 

Crowley choked on his tea. It’s been very sudden and as far as he can remember, Aziraphale wasn’t one for pets.

“What?”

“A tiger. It being a whole new world and all. It seems fitting,” Aziraphale shrugged and continued with his croissant.

“What’s a tiger got to do with?”

“Nothing, really. Just thought it’d be nice,”

Crowley brought in a tiger cub the next day, telling it he’ll chop him up and turn him into tiger sushi if he ever decides to hurt the angel.

“What is this?” Aziraphale asked, eyeing the cub and staring at Crowley.

“You said you wanted a tiger,”

“So I did,” Aziraphale smiled, one of those smiles he reserves when Crowley has done something adorable and he just can’t help but be smitten. He took the cub who purred in his arms and cooed at it.

“So what are you going to name it?”

“Rajah,”

"Huh,” Crowley shrugged. Something about the name was pulling something at the back of his mind but he doesn’t know what. He let it go, however, in favor of watching Aziraphale take the cub in the back room to play with it.

“Oh, Rajah, darling, you’d enjoy the carpet,”

-

**: The one where there was a rose Crowley can’t touch:**

 

“Angel,”

Crowley called out in the empty bookshop. There weren’t any fires and he can feel the Angel somewhere in the vicinity so he called again. “Angel!”

After a few calls with no answer, Crowley decided to go to the back room where he was almost sure he’d find Aziraphale.

And find him he did. Holding a lone red rose.

“Angel?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice deep like a growl and should the situation be less weird, he would’ve loved to hear that voice in another context. “I asked you why you’re here.”

“Lunch. Will you chill the fuck down?” he said hesitantly, trying to gauge what is really happening. But like magic, Aziraphale went back to his usual cheery self and asked Crowley to wait for him while he grabs his coat.

“Don’t touch the flower, dear,” Aziraphale smiled sweetly before disappearing and really. Never expect Crowley to not touch things.

It wasn’t exactly the luscious type. It was actually wilting and he felt a pang of regret how such a flower wasn’t able to grow into its full potential. 

A petal fell on the floor when he heard loud breathing behind him and when he turned, he saw anger in the angel’s eyes. “What have I told you about touching the flower?”

Crowley inhaled sharply not knowing what he’s done wrong when he remembered a scene just like this one in a movie.

“The spell should’ve disappeared a long time ago. But in case it returned - “

Crowley grabbed the lapel of Aziraphale’s coat and kissed him. 

- 

**: The one where Crowley slept for a long time:**

 

Anathema finally decided to take Aziraphale on his offer to visit the bookshop and boy was she delighted to have done it. She enjoyed skimming through the books, just running her hands along spines and smiling at books that definitely feel loved and the ones that are a mix of both, making her think that Aziraphale might have acquired it from a less savory person but loved it all the same.

They were talking about Aziraphale and Crowley’s friendship through the years and one that stood out the most was the 19th-century story.

“But why?” She asked, directing the question to Crowley who was enjoying his glass of wine. She was met with a shrug and a smile for the angel who absentmindedly placed a macaron in his available hand. “A century and you don’t know why you slept,”

“I’m a demon, Miss - " 

“Anathema,”

“ - Device, and I can be a hebetude anytime I want,” he smirked, finally eating the macaron and draping his arm behind the angel. The other man, for his part, was still busy with his small sandwich. What do they call those these days? Club sandwich?

“Finger sandwich. Where did you order them, love?” Aziraphale turned to Crowley and blinked at him owlishly. These days, they are very much in sync that sometimes they don’t even talk and the other knows what the other wants.

“I think the guy from the Ritz. You favored the sandwiches he made, at least,” 

Anathema just watched them. It’s not often that two people have such complimenting auras that they almost blend. She was lucky Newt complimented hers but that’s Agnes for you. But the two men in front of her? 

She shook her head and smiled.

“So what made you wake up?” She asked while Crowley was thumbing a crumb from the blonde’s lips.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, a knowing smile and a nonchalant shrug that was meant to tease.

“A true love’s kiss,”


End file.
